Farewell, Gilbert Blythe
by Neverwinterale
Summary: This is my imagined situation when Gilbert Blythe dies an old man beside her love, Anne Shirley. This is my way of wrapping up their love story.


The moon shone brightly in Glen St. Mary, one cold night in September. It was exceptionally

brighter that night, illuminating the houses of Glen with its magnificent silvery light. But one particular

house seems to be the most illuminated by the moonlight. This house, Ingleside, where the Blythes

lived for almost three decades now, was quiet and solemn tonight. It used to be filled with laughter of

children, which some passers-by, described as the "true home of a very happy family." But those

children were now grown-ups who have their own families. What was left in that big, old house that

evening was Mr and Mrs. Dr. Blythe.

Anne Blythe, aged 67, was busy in wiping the forehead of her beloved husband. Dr. Gilbert

Blythe, aged 70, lay in bed for almost 6 weeks now. He suffered a stroke that took a great chunk out of

his health. His colleagues just talked to Anne Blythe that afternoon. They said that Dr. Gilbert Blythe will

never make it the next day, and was asked to summon the rest of the family.

Anne Blythe, as she wiped the forehead of his husband of 42 years, looked at him and

observed the features of his face in full detail. That eyes with long eyelashes that she loved the most,

the perfect-shaped nose which she usually kiss whenever she makes fun of him during their night talks,

and that lips whose smile never faltered in giving her the assurance and confidence that everything will

be alright despite the trials that her family faced. And now, this incorrigible fellow who is her first and

only love, will leave her side forever just as the doctors say?

Anne can't help but shed a tear, as she pondered in this thought.

"Anne, sweetheart?" Gilbert was finally awake.

"Yes, Gil, I'm just right here," replied Anne and she knelt beside the bed of her husband and clasped

the left hand with both of hers.

"A-re the c-children coming?" asked Gilbert with much effort that it was almost inaudible.

"They're coming, Gil, they'll be here in a while," whispered Anne.

Gilbert was silent for a few minutes. Anne kept caressing the face of his husband, determined not to

show tears to him which he might worry about.

"You know, I kept dreaming about what would've happened if I didn't pull your hair that day," said Gilbert, looking at the window, deep in thoughts.

"Then, I won't be mad at you and my slate would still be intact," said Anne, smiling at the thought.

"Yes, and I will never would've had to endure your years of vengeance and fury, I guess," said Gilbert, managing a laugh.

Anne gave a small laugh too. "I suppose so,"

"But you know, Anne," said Gilbert, suddenly becoming serious, "I never regret it now what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept imagining what would've happened if that memorable event didn't happen between us. I believe, that you won't be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe."

Anne thought about this. If Gil never teased her about her hair, everything will be different. She'll never feel the hatred to him that fueled her desire to be the top student of every class, she'll never see him as someone who is equal to her in terms of ideals and inspirations, Gilbert Blythe will never be the subject of her intense desire of rivalry. She might never see Gilbert as a man, as well.

"Yes, I suppose so," agreed Anne, "I might've been Mrs. Royal Gardner right now or Mrs. Charlie Sloane."

Anne and Gilbert gave a small, short chuckle.

"I have always been thankful that you broke that slate in my head, Anne" said Gilbert, "That slate showed me the path towards your heart."

Anne looked at her husband's eyes adoringly, and felt his ever-so-strong love towards her.

"I am sorry it was a very long path," said Anne, apologetically. "It required you years of patience just to appease me. Oh how stubborn I was then"

"you are worth the patience," said Gilbert in a matter-of-fact tone. "If I will be given the chance to do it again, I will. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will still wait."

Then Gilbert, teary-eyed, looked into Anne's.

"I love you, my Anne Shirley, my beloved Carrots. You know I always do. Thank you for being a good wife, a good mother to our children and for giving me the chance of sharing my life with you."

Gilbert broke into a sob.

This time, Anne's eyes filled with tears of sadness and despair. Anne sat in the bed beside her dying husband. She took his head in her arms and put her cheek in his forehead. She can't hold it any longer.

"I love you, Gilbert Blythe" cried Anne, tears kept flowing in her eyes, "I hope that I was able to show you how much I love you. Thank you for the great love that you've shared to me, the patience that you took just to show how much I mean to you….. All these years, you never failed to let me feel how important I am in your life. I hope that I was able to do the same to you. Thank you, Gilbert, for coming into my life."

Anne hugged Gilbert tightly, remembering the happy years she shared with him.

"Goodnight, my beloved" said Gilbert.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Anne, and gave a long soft kiss to his husband's lips, "until then…."

END


End file.
